Gotta Let Go
Gotta Let Go is a single that was released on June 1, 2018. It premiered on 94.1 Radio on May 21. Background Johnny 3 Tears explained its meaning: "At times when we look at the past, we only see the struggles and the hardships. We too often forget about the good moments because we are blinded by the pain we all go through. This song is about letting go of that pain so we can see that life can be a beautiful experience." Music video A music video for the song is currently in the works with an unknown release date. Lyrics I just want a life that seems a little better than a dream But I just can't seem to get on my feet So I gotta let go, gotta let go, gotta let go I hope someday that you will know I sit back and think about the life I've had So much to change but I can't go back What happened to that kid who used to play in the street? I think about that kid he looked just like me Had a smile, had a home, never grow old When we grow up do we have to grow cold? Spent his whole life looking for salvation Never realized nobody could save him So all these words, for what they're worth I know it's hard, I know it hurts And we laugh at the past cause that's how we learn Welcome to the world, now let's watch it burn I just want a life that seems a little better than a dream But I just can't seem to get on my feet So I gotta let go, gotta let go, gotta let go I hope someday that you will know You gotta let go, gotta let go I hope someday you'll understand Sometimes I sit and wish that I could see A future picture of an older me Would he be smiling and would he be happy? Would he say a thousand words while looking right at me? Is he different or the same old me? Is he still chasing after these same old dreams? I know that I'll never reach perfection At least he could point me in the right direction Some grow old and some grow cold They'd sell their souls for a heart of gold God only knows where the hell would I be If I had the old me sitting beside me I just want a life that seems a little better than a dream But I just can't seem to get on my feet So I gotta let go, gotta let go, gotta let go I hope someday that you will know You gotta let go, gotta let go I hope someday you'll understand (So I gotta let go) No one knows what it's like to be alone Please tell me, is anyone out there? (So I gotta let go) No one knows what it's like to be alone Please tell me, is anyone out there? (I just want a life that seems a little better than a dream) Background vocals *Danny harmonizes behind Charlie Scene in the outro of the song. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - clean vocals *Danny - background vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - clean vocals Trivia *First, there was a grenade on the cover, but it was replaced by a globe because of problems with the radio. Category:Singles Category:2018 Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Danny